phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Olga Flow
"...Explosion... ...Born from the abyss... ...Crew from Pioneer 1... ...I could see them being engulfed... ...I could see it all from here... ...I was already overpowered... ...Searching for... ...It saw my thoughts... Something to serve as a focus... ...It wanted to evolve... ...? ...Why... ...Left only that... ...No... Not her... ...Not that girl... ...Please... ...Stop... ...!... ...No... ...Couldn't stop... ...For all things... ...She... ...She'll... ...I am... ...powerless, yet... ...I have... ...everything... ...In this dark abyss... ...I wait... ...for the savior of... ...the red captive child... ...My destruction... ...At the bottom of... ...the deep abyss... ...I wait... ...Wait... ...thcliff... ...Flow..." : — Real time message transmission received by the Lab in the Seabed Lower Levels Olga Flow is a recurring boss in the Phantasy Star series. He is the final boss of Episode 2 and is the transformed form of Heathcliff Flowen after being infected with the "Parasitic Gene Flow" which he contracted in battle with Dark Falz. Phantasy Star Online Background In belief that he was dying, Flowen admitted his body, and ultimately his life, to the custody of Gal da Val island scientists for research purposes. They eventually merge his body with the core of an artificial intelligence and allow it to be consumed by his wound entirely, creating Olga Flow. After Olga Flow is defeated, the spirit of Heathcliff Flowen floats up out of the "Test Subject Disposal Site". Seconds later, his sword, the Dark Flow, comes spiraling down and lands in the ground. If you killed Olga Flow with one of Red Series weapons previously used by Rico Tyrell (Red Sword, Red Handgun, etc.), use a Telepipe, then come back, and the spirit of Heathcliff Flowen will be standing in the middle of where you just fought Olga Flow, and he will be holding his sword. Walking too close will show him making an odd gesture toward the player, and his soul will burst into light. In Episode 3, it's revealed that the hunters have been literally have defeating Dark Falz and Olga Flow over and over, causing them to reincarnate stronger than before each time. This pattern would have gone on until they had eventually become powerful enough to break free of their respective bonds (Falz is sealed within the Ruins, Olga Flow is trapped underneath the ocean) and leave the universe in a catastrophic state, however, due to a combined effort by the now deceased Heathcliff Flowen and Red Ring Rico, they manage to cause their respective predators to resonate and destroy their consciousness, reincarnating them as one into a new entity known as Endu, effectively putting an end to Dark Falz and Olga Flow once and for all. Strategy Upon using the boss teleporter at the end of this stage, you will be transported to an elevator shaft. The elevator shaft is motionless for a while after you enter it, and you will hear Olga Flow speaking in a mutant-like language. Suddenly the elevator will activate and start moving down the shaft farther toward the bottom of the ocean. The camera moves up and fixes on Olga Flow who comes free-falling downward next to the elevator platform. In appearance, Olga Flow is a very large mutant life form with four legs and two weapons attached to his arms, bearing similarities to Dark Falz final form. It talks again in the mutant language, and the battle will begin. The first form is moderately difficult, especially if you don't have any ranged weapons, because only occasionally will it come close enough to the platform to where you can use a melee weapon to attack. It shifts very quickly around the elevator shaft when it takes too much damage, or it will occasionally begin falling faster than the shaft, allowing it to stab you from below or vice-versa. It wields Heathcliff Flowen's mutated former weapons: his sword Dark Flow and his gun Dark Meteor, both of which can be obtained, though not by legitimate means. The sword has a special wave attack can prove to be very strong, but can be avoided, and the gun is avoidable once you get its pattern down. Eventually after you take enough HP from it, it will succumb to damage dealt and will fall below the elevator shaft. The elevator arrives at the "Test Subject Disposal Site" at the very bottom of the seabed. Olga Flow is laying in front of you motionless. A ball of light circles around him, presumably the spirit of Heathcliff Flowen. Approach the light, and the second part of this fight will start. Olga Flow rises up with a burst of violent light, its four legs vanish and it gains 2 more humanoid ones, also getting about twice the size as it was before. He also summons two creatures called Gael and Giel to fight alongside him, which are later turned into a MAG called Gael-Giel in Episode 4. They cast occasional buffs on Olga Flow as well as attempt to attack the player with genetic mines. The second form can be extremely difficult, especially if you haven't learned its attack patterns. It now has an attack that is similar to Grants which can kill you easily in one hit if you're not careful or your HP is too low, and it also sports an attack that has a set rate for killing the player in one hit. Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity Olga Flow appears as a special boss in the Infinity expansion of Phantasy Star Portable 2. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 2 Monsters Category:Seabed monsters